


What is Beauty?

by Rifleks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beautiful, Gen, Poetry, Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifleks/pseuds/Rifleks
Summary: A short poem about a Beauty that is a Woman.





	What is Beauty?

What is Beauty?

What is beauty, but the sparkle in Her eyes?  
But the infinite, eternal path to travel?  
What is beauty, but the hues, the ice, the fire –  
All the elements Her being can unravel? 

What’s a Woman, but a Goddess to behold?  
To support, to help, adore and love, admire?  
And perhaps to fathom never – young or old…  
But to save us from the triteness and the mire. 

What’s a Woman, but the beauty of this world?  
Slight correction: of this Universe, and others…  
But a being above the compliments and words,  
Even words that best of poets care to father.

Let us thank Her for the spark, the love, the fire –  
Thank in deed, and then shut up, and just admire…


End file.
